


Lucubration

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [467]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ziva's thoughts as she studies for her citizenship exam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/11/2000 for the word [lucubration](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/11/lucubration).
> 
> lucubration  
> The act of studying by candlelight; nocturnal study; meditation.  
> That which is composed by night; that which is produced by meditation in retirement;hence (loosely) any literary composition.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #171 Ziva David.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Lucubration

Ziva couldn’t believe she was really here. That she was really doing this. She’d thought she would stay in Mossad forever, but then her father turned his back on her. Tony, the agent she’d thought was a joke and had constantly put down, had saved her. Her father hadn’t cared.

It had turned her life completely upside down. Now, she focused on lucubration. She had her citizenship exam tomorrow and needed to be one hundred percent certain that she knew all the material before she walked into that exam. She couldn’t afford to fail. NCIS was all she had now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
